13 Years Old Bubblegum
by BubblyFlicket
Summary: Bubblegum is 13 years old. But an accident happens and in the surgery she turns into human. How will Finn react? What will happen to her?
1. You're Not a Princess Anymore

**This my first ADVENTURE TIIIIIIME! fanfic. (LOL) My story is about 13 yrs. old Finn and PB. FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF! I was reading a story about Adventure Time and I found this idea.*flies away***

* * *

"Nice, seal the deal bro!" What did Jack mean by _seal the deal_?

"OK Finn, she's 13, you're 13. Just have fun. Be yourself. WOOOOOOOOO!" Finn stopped talking to himself and walked through the door. "What'cha doing Peebles?" Finn asked PB.

"Science and stuff. Actually I'm bored. Wanna hang out?"

"Yeah, sure, of course, why not?"

"You're OK Finn?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"You're acting..." Finn stared at her. "You're acting like..." Finn contuniued staring at her. "Forget about it. Let's go for a walk."

* * *

"... And I said 'Jake it's a butterfly!' "

"Haha. Finn-" She frozed when she saw the LIIIICHH.

"Peebo ya'kay?" She put her hands to his shoulders and turned him around. He found his sword in his bag. "Stay away Princess."

"Finn!" Lich was enormous. And he took PB with his large hands. Finn panicked and injured him in the foot. Lich cried from the pain and opened his fist. Princess fell to the ground. Finn tried to catch her. But he didn't success.

Bubblegum was laying on the ground. Her eyes closed. Finn found his sword and attacked the Lich. He injudred him so bad Lich ran away.

"Peebles! Princess! Can you hear me?!"

And everything went black...

* * *

"Is she OK?" Finn ran to the Doctor Princess as she came out of the surgery room.

"I'm sorry Finn. We couldn't find enough candy."

"Does that mean she's 5 now?"

"No, no. She's still 13 but, there is a little change. Thought you'd like it. We couldn't find enough candy and-"

"Why would I like it?"

"Let me finish my sentence, Finn. We couldn't find enough so we throw all the candy and-"

"What the-"

"Finn! Let me finish! We throw all the candy and used human body parts."

"What do you mean? You mean she is-"

"Yes. She's 100% human now."

"But how did you?"

"Well there is some human things in our storage. Old Times. Anyways Peppermint Butler said that she can't be the princess of Ooo."

"WHAT?! WHY?"

"She is a human. Not a candy person. She isn't carryin royal blood anymore. She isn't welcome here anymore. In this castle. And in the Candy Kingdom. She have to crash somewhere else."

"This is so cruel. She's only 13."

"So are you. But you live on your own."

* * *

_She have to stay somewhere else. She have to stay somewhere else. She have to stay somewhere else._

"Finn?"

"Yes Bubblegum?"

"Why did you call me Bubblegum? You always call me PB, Peebles or Peebo."

"Because... You're not PB anymore."

"What?

"You're only B."

"What do you mean Finn?"

"You are not the Princess anymore, _Bonnibel_. Because..."

"WHY FINN? WHY?"

"You are a human now. Look at your skin. Smooth and white. Look at your hair. It's real hair. And It's blonde. Pink isn't a possible hair color. I must admit, you've really changed. But your face is the same. And please check your genitals."

"I don't understand. How, WHY?" She began to cry. Finn hugged her tightly.

"They couldn't find enough candy."

She cried harder. "Where am I going to sleep, huh? How will I live?"

"You can stay with me."

"Really? Thanks Finn! You're a real friend."

* * *

"Can I have my science stuff?"

"No. They are royal property."

"At least my private stuff and my clothes."

"OK you can have them."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Coming!" Finn ran and opened the door. "Oh hey bubblegum."

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

"No problem at all."

"Where's Jake anyway?"

"He's with Lady Rainacorn."

"Oh, I see. So where will I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my bed. I will-"

"No Finn. You should sleep in your own bed I can sleep in the couch."

"No, princess. You should sleep in bed."

"I have solution but you may not like it."

"What is it?"

"Why don't we both sleep in your bed?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I will continue if you review. C ya!**


	2. You're Still Beautiful

**HEY GUUYS! This is my 2nd update. Wha'up? Enjoy it!**

* * *

_"You can sleep in my bed. I will-"_

_"No Finn. You should sleep in your own bed I can sleep in the couch."_

_"No, princess. You should sleep in bed."_

_"I have solution but you may not like it."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Why don't we both sleep in your bed?"_

"No way Bubblegum!"

"Finn, come on! We're buds!" She looked at him with her SHINY BIG eyes.

"I don't know Bubblegum. It's illogical and inappropriate."

"Paaaleeeeeeaaaaaseeee!"

"Fine. But Jake will make fun of us."

"Then we'll make fun of him and Lady."

"Good idea Bubblegum."

* * *

"Hey homie! I'm hoooommeee!" Jake shouted.

"Jake. It's disturbing."

"I know, dude, sorry. Is Peebles here?"

"Yeah."

"Where is she going to sleep?"

"In my bed."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"In my bed."

"WHAT?! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED? ARE YOU INSANE FINN?!"

"Jake calm down. We couldn't find a solution."

"Finn you know it's inappropriate."

"You know I have a huge crush on her. This is my chance!"

"Okay homie. Do whatever you want. But don't come to me if you get her pregnant."

"WHA-"

"Just kidding. But don't think about it!"

* * *

Finn and Bubblegum were laying on the bed. In the SAME bed. It was so quite she decided to start a conversaiton.

"Finn tell me about the benefits of being human."

"You already kno-"

"I don't know everything Finn."

"Okay. You can have children."

"EW FINN! You can't say that to a girl. In a bed!"

"But it's a benefit." a horrible moment of realization. Finn just told her that he wanted children. "I-I mean it may be a benefit for some people."

"FINN BUDDY SHUT UP PLEASE! YOU'RE EMBARASSING YOURSELF!" Jake shouted from the other room. Bubblegum giggled.

"Anyways, you can bathe, play with water and eat everything you want."

"Sounds cool. I'm going to miss my kingdom and my citizens."

"I know Bubblegum. I think we should sleep."

"Yeah we should. G'night Finn."

"G'night Bubblegum."

* * *

"Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes, take some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake, bacon pancakes, that's what its going to make, Bacon pancaaaaaaaaake" Jake sang.

"Jake what'cha doin?" Bubblegum asked him.

"I'm makin bacon pancakes."

"Bacon pancakes?"

"Yes I take some bacon and put it in a pancake. Is Finn awake?"

"Yes I am." Finn said as he walked through the door. "G'mornin Bubblegum."

"G'morning Finn."

"So Finn any adventures today?" Jake asked.

"I'm going to check the Ice King is he's being a perv today."

"Oooo can I come with you Finn?" Bubblegum asked.

"I dunno Bubblegum. It may be dangerous for you."

"Finn, I'm not a princess anymor. I'm sure that Ice King wouldn't kidnap me."

"But you're still beautiful." _Oh Finn._

"You guys know that I'm here right?" Jake asked.

"Of course Jake let's eat some bacon pancake!" Bubblegum said.

This wasn't going well.

* * *

**I knooow. It SHORT. I will update the 3rd chapter tomorrow. C ya guys! *flies away again***


	3. You've Got Such a Lovely Voice

**HAAAEEYY GUYS! SOOOOOORRYYYY! My computer had to be fixed. 3rd Updaaaate! I have a surprise for you. Finn is singing in this chapter. Y'all know that Finn (Jeremy Shada) has such a beautiful voice. Enjjjjjoooooooy!**

* * *

Bubblegum went to the closet. Found a nice purple dress which has a pink bow. It had a big skirt. It was too fancy. But she didn't have many clothes.

"Peebles. I don't think this dress would be a good choice for an adventure." said Finn.

"I know but, I don't have many clothes. Just fancy dresses like this. Finn do you have any sewing machine?"

"Yes Peebles." said Jake.

"Are there any fabrics?"

"Yes. In the attic."

Bubblegum smiled and went to the attic.

* * *

Room: Empty √ Jake isn't here √ BMO isn't here √ No one's here √ He started to sing.

" _Oh oh oh...__  
__Trouble troublemaker. yeah__  
__That's your middlename__  
__Oh oh oh...__  
__I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain__  
__And I wanna know__  
__Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad__  
__Oh oh oh...__  
__My mind keeps saying__  
__Run as fast as you can__  
__I say I'm done but then you pull me back__  
__Oh oh oh...__  
__I swear you're giving me a heart attack _" Finn sang. _**(Song: Troublemaker)**_

"You have such a lovely voice Finn." Oh he forgot Bubblegum.

"Th-Thanks."

"Is singing your hobby Finn?"

"Kinda. But I always sing y'know, when I'm alone. Or I sing to Jake."

"Cool, You can sing to me too. I'd like to hear a song from you."

"Uuummm, I dunno Bonnie." Finn said nervously.

"O-oh I see. It's okay finn. I don't mind." Human or not, she still had a royal part.

Finn saw that what he said made her upset. She looked upset. _'Did I do something wrong?'_ He thought.

"Oh Finn, I have to go. Sewing, remeber?"

"Oh right Bonnibel. Bye!" He watched Bubblegum walk away. _Ugh maaan…_

* * *

She sewed a teal blue shirt with elbow-length sleeves, a dark blue skort, and high-knee socks with two thin, light blue horizontal stripes at the top. Just like Fionna's outfit. Ice King his fanfiction to her when he kidnapped her. Then she thought _'If Finn doesn't love me, I'll make him like me' _She found a scissorsand cut the skort shorter. She put the outfit on.

"I look nice." She talked to herself.

She went downstairs. She began to sing. _"Tall and thin and young and lovely, the girl from Candy Kingdom goes walking and when she passes, each candy person she passes ah…" _(reference to Frank Sinatra **The girl from Ipanema**)

She went outside and saw Finn.

"Bonnie your outfit looks mathematical!" Finn said with amazement.

"Thanks Finn." She blushed slightly. "So, are we going to kick some butt?"

"Yeah, I think we should go visit the Ice King. If he's being a pervert. But we have to go there by foot."

"You're right, I'll go get some food for our journey." Bubblegum said.

"Okay! Thanks Bonnibel!"

Bubblegum went to the kitchen and found sandwiches. She also found water in bottle. She put them in a bag. And went outside.

"Here's our food!" Bubblegum said.

"Algebraic! Let's go!"

* * *

They walked for a hour and reached the Ice Kingdom. They were both tired so they sat on snow and breathed heavily.

"Oh dude. I can't fight with him. I'm tired!" Finn complained.

"Finn! Real heroes never sleep!" Bubblegum said.

"You're right ma'am!" Finn felt weird.

"What the heck are you sayin' Finn?" Bubblegum asked.

"I don't know. I feel weird."

"Okay, but we HAVE TO GO!" Bubblegum shouted.

* * *

They went to the Ice Tower. It was hard to climb without Jake. This mission was hard for Bubblegum. Because it was her first time. Finn could climb easily with his long wiggly arms. His arms and legs were strong, muscled. Bonnibel wasn't that strong. She had long legs and arms but she didn't have the same power.

"Ugh Finn, I'm tired a bit."

Finn thought for a minute. _'Crap, there's nothing I can do! What should I do?'_ He looked at Bubblegum. He bit his lip.

Bubblegum thought _'Oh crap! My short skirt! I tried to impress him now I'm freezin'! I friggin' hate Ice Kingdom.' _She looked down to her legs. They were almost purple. So was her face.

"Uumm… Bonnie are you 'kay?" Finn asked as he saw her skin.

"No! I'm freezing! But that is not a problem for us. We should hurry." Bubblegum said in a hurry.

"No, Bonnibel you're not okay. You may fall down. That's a big risk."

"Finn we're almost there! Don't worry about me."

Minutes passed. She began to mutter "_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista. __" _Finn noticed her. He also noticed that her voice was beautiful. He pretened like he didn't hear her. He failed of course.  
_" __He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh, uh huh.  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya da da  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya  
Creole lady Marmalade  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi __ " _**(Song: Lady Marmalade)**

She noticed him and stopped singing.

"You have got a pretty nice voice too."

Bubblegum blushed over his words.

"Oh, thanks."

"Bonnie, we reached the window. I'm going to break it." Finn said. Bubblegum nodded.

He broke the window and came in. He looked down the window and held out his hand to help her. He pulled Bubblegum and they fell to the ground. Bubblegum was _on_ Finn. They both blushed and stood up. Then they saw the Ice King. Wild Berry Princess, LSP, Snail Princess, Hot Dog Princess and Ghost Princess in prison.

"Uuugh, you freak! Not again!" Finn shouted with anger. He kicked the Ice King in the nuts. He fell to the ground and shouted.

"Hey, Finn. Who's the new sista? When she came in I was like 'Who's dat chick?" Is he your sista or something like that. Because I'm lumpin surprised now. I've gotta text to Melissa about it. Damn boy." LSP was soooo talkative.

"LSP shut up." Finn said.

"Is she human too? I mean she looks like you, righ' gurlz?" They all nodded. "Is she your girl or something. What's ya name honey?" LSP asked.

"Ummm… Bonnie!" Bubblegum said. She didn't want them to find out about her.

"Lumpin' liked it. I mean it's like Bonnie and Clyde. Sorry Bonnie and Finn."

"LSP for glob's sake shu'up!" Finn said.

"Ugh Lump off. Just kiddin."

"One more Word and I'll leave you here with the Ice King."

"OK."

* * *

After the adventure Jake and Lady Rainicorn came to get them. Jake got bigger and they all sat on Jake. Lady was flying. They took princesses home. Finn decided to sing to her.

Bonnibel, there's something I want to tell you.

_"I feel, like nothing was real, until I met you._

_I feel like we connect, and I really get you._

_If I said, "You're a beautiful girl," would it upset you?_

_Because the way you look tonight, silhouetted, I'll never forget it._

_Oh, oh, Bonnibel. Your fist has touched my heart._

_Oh, oh, Bonnibel._

_I won't let anything in this world, keep us apart. "_

He wouldn't let anything in this world, keep them apart.

* * *

**End of the chapter! What do you think? Teeeeeeelllllll meeeeeeeee! Bye ! ^_^**


	4. Dear Readers

_**Dear readers, **_

_**Thank you for your positive reviews. Here are my replies:**_

10do**3/23/13** . **chapter 1**

: 3 people r jerks  
Great intro

**Reply: Yeah right? But that's how royalty is. And thanks bro. **

D.E. Drabbles **3/24/13** .** chapter 1**

YES.

Awesome story :)))

**Reply: No, you're awesome!**

10do **3/24/13** .** chapter 2**

How cute

**Reply: Thank you for following my story ^_^**

spiderwilliam13**3/24/13 . chapter 2**

Wow. Okay, for your first AD fanfic this is really good. There is definatly a lot of potential and I hope you continue to write this i'm really interested.

**Reply: Aaaww maan! Thank you! I will continue of course. I'm thinking about 20 chapters. Glad you liked it. ;)**

CharlezeTheHumanboy**3/26/13 . chapter 2**

I. Want. More. CHAPTERS!

**Reply: Don't worry mate. You'll get more chapters.**

**Roberto ****3/24/13 . chapter 2**

This story is great!

**Reply: So are you!**

VoiceOfPikachu**3/29/13 . chapter 2**

UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE! Really good! :D

**Reply: Thanks buddy! And I'll.**

**Roberto ****3/28/13 . chapter 2**

This story is fantastic ! I want more chapters, update soon!

**Roberto ****3/29/13** . **chapter 2**

Pppppppppplllllllllleeeeeeee eeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeee eee continue this story!

**Reply: Damn Roberto, relax buddy :D**

**Guest ****4/6/13 . chapter 2**

Pleazzzzzzzzzz update

**Reply: With pleasure**

** 10do ****4/11/13 . chapter 3**

Awesome  
Please update soon

**Reply: Will do.**

**Also PM:**

**Glenn Leider  
1365780747 . chapter 3**

Wow, what an interesting re-interpretation of previous episodes:  
(1) the start of "Too Young" (where she's 13);  
(2) the end of "Mortal Recoil" (the Lich and the surgery with a twist);  
(3) "Bad Little Boy" (just the part about all the kidnapped princesses together);  
(4) "Fionna & Cake" (the "Oh Fionna" song, the original one I feel was a bit creepy,  
since it was REALLY composed by Ice Queen impersonating Prince Gumball!)

However, I'm not sure about the K rating, T or eventually may be more appropriate,  
since Finn and the now-human Bonnie are sharing the same bed!

**Reply: I don't know what to say! :D You're text is sooo detailed. I liked it. And thanks for your advice. :D**

_**I thank all of you. And thank you for 500 hits! Love you, All of you!**_


	5. Flash-Forward Kingdom

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyy y! (e letter comitted suicide) Hey guuys! How'ya doin? Another chapteeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Princess Bubblegum's POV**

There he was. Singing to me. He was so sweet. He definitely liked me. I knew it!

_"I won't let anything in this world keep us apart." _His song ended. I couldn't hold myself and bursted into tears. His smile disappeared.

"Bonnie are you okay?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine Finn. It's just there's too much emotion and I wasn't happy for a long time."

**Finn's POV**

Should I kiss her? Yes. No. Yes. No. But I want to. This is a perfect time. No it isn't she's crying and all you think is—no I'm going to kiss her. No I can't. It's inappropriate. Aaw maan! I don't know what to do! I don't know anything about girls. Yes I do. I've been saving them for 2-3 years. They all are so moody. And needy. I can't kiss her. That would be taking advantage of a sad girl. Yes hero. Just like that. You are so smar-.

"Right Finn?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked her. Oh, right I wasn't listening to her.

"Uugh! You weren't listening to me!" Her face was all red. She was crying. What was I sayin'? Right. Moody.

"Uuuh, uumm I was listening to you. I was just thinking about something."

"About what?" She stopped crying.

That was it. I kissed her. She came closer to me. I could feel the warmth of her lips. When our kiss ended, we stared at each other. We were blushing. Our cheeks were red.

"Umm, buddy, ya know we're here right?" Dammit, Jake and Lady.

"No I didn't! Thank you for reminding me!" I shouted at him sarcastically. I was holding Bonnie's hands.

"Slow down buddy." Jake told me.

"Ignore him Bonnie, the question is will you give me a chance?" I asked her.

She stared at. 20 seconds. Felt like 20 hours.

"Yes." I hugged her.

Happiest moment of my life.

**Author's POV**

"Hey Bonnie what time is it?" Finn asked.

"Aaadventure Tiime!" They both giggled. "Jake is coming right?"

"Nah, he's with Lady. Because she's pregnant and pregnant women need help."

"Oh, right. Sooo, where are we going today?" Bonnie asked. Finn found his map and poked a spot on the map.

"Flash-forward Kingdom. Mathematical! Let's go!"

"Flash-forward? That may not be a good idea, Finn."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Bubblegum answered.

"Oh, come on Bonnie! Adventures are dangerous."

"O-Okay then. Let's go."

They reached the Flash-Forward Kingdom. It was in a transparent cube. Probably made of glass. There was a big entrance. They went to the entrance. They heard a voice.

"Welcome, Finn the Human and Bonnibel the Human. You're about to enter our kingdom. Please wait. We're downloading information about you."

"What the flip man?" Finn asked with anger.

"Finn calm down. We're good people." Bubblegum calmed him down.

"Finn Mertens. Species: Human. Age: 14. Occupation: Adventurer, hero. Relatives: Jake, Joshua, Margaret. Relationships: Bonnibel Bubblegum."

"Mertens?" Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah, it's my surname or something."

"Bonnibel Bubblegum. Species: Human. Age: 14. Occupation: Adventurer, heroine. Relatives: The Earl of Lemongrab. Relationships: Finn Mertens."

"Wow, heroine? I'm kinda honored." Bubblegum said.

"You may enter now."

The black door opened and they went inside. There was a big screen. It suddenly opened.

"Welcome to the Flash-Forward Kingdom. 1 minutes later you are going to see your future. Warning: nothing will change. We won't erase what you'll see next 30 minutes. Please wait." Suddenly a scene appeared. There was a young blonde teenage-woman. She looked like Bubblegum. She was 20-21 years old. Future-Bonnie was in the treehouse. Sleeping in a bed. It was larger than Finn's bed. She got up.

"Oh my Glob!" They both shouted as they saw her belly. She was pregnant. Her belly was sooooo big, they noticed that she was 9 months pregnant. Future-Bonnie was smiling. Suddenly she stopped smiling and put her hand on her belly.

"OOOW!" She began to shout.

"Baby's coming!" Finn said.

"I can't believe this." Bubblegum said.

"Me too."

Future-Finn came and held Future-Bonnie's hand. Gave her a kiss on the cheek. For a moment she relaxed. Finn picked her up 'Bridal Style' and they went to the Candy Hospital with Jake and Lady.

It ended.

"WHAT THE FLIP?" Finn said. "I-I can't belie- when did we do tier 15?" Finn added.

"Tier 15? What's that?"

"I asked Jake how babies were made and he said tier 15."

"Do you know what happens in tier 15?"

"Nah, but he told me to stay away from it. Do you know what happens?" Finn asked.

"K-Kinda." Yes, of course she knew.

"Ooh, tell me!" Finn said. He was so curious.

"Uuhmm… uuuumm." She was his girlfriend, she shouldn't be the one who tells him how the things work.

The screen opened again.

There were 16 years old Finn, Bonnie, 34 years old Jake and Lady. Jake was leaving the tree house to live with his family. Finn hugged his friend and Bonnie hugged Lady. When Jake and Lady were ready to go, Finn and Bonnie held hands and waved. Jake and Lady flew away. He and Bonnie went inside.

"So, Jake leaves, huh?" Finn said.

"Sorry Finn, but he has a family, y'know?" They kept watching them.

Future-Finn and Future-Bonnie began to kiss heavily. 10 seconds later they stopped and hugged.

"Aaaw we look cute." Bonnie said.

"Indeed we do." Finn replied. "Bonnie can we go? Please I don't want any spoiler."

"OK. Let's go."

* * *

**What d'ya think? Revieeeeeeeew! :D**


End file.
